


our own souls

by mercurybard



Series: Nico Vega drabbles [10]
Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: F/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay with the dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	our own souls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Space: Above and Beyond belongs to people who are not me. From a series of drabbles based on songs from Nico Vega's self-titled album. Post "Stay With the Dead". Prompt: "Wooden Dolls"

Nathan wakes up screaming with the dream-stink of ozone and rotting flesh in his nostrils. It’s all he can do to breathe for those first few seconds. Then Shane’s on the bunk with him, wrapping him in her strong arms and the smell of her soap.

_“Stay with the dead.”_

Shane’s order that he’d followed, that he’d obeyed even as it pushed his mind to the brink of losing…everything. He should push her away, but he can’t. All he can do is fold in on himself, trying to pick his way back out of the nightmares and memories.

Shane presses her face into his shoulder blade, mouthing something over and over into his skin. It feels like ‘I’m sorry’.


End file.
